La venganza de Harry, Ron y Hermione
by iluvkataang
Summary: Nuestros 3 heroes deciden vengarse de una vez por todas de Draco Malfoy. Lo haran beber pocion multijugos y convertirse Hermione. Pero que pasara cuando la verdadera Hermione se una a la fiesta? Acaso estallara la orgia Harry-Ron-Hermione-HermioneMalfoy?


Harry, Hermione y Ron se encontraban en la sala multipropósito. Harry se encontraba visiblemente preocupado acerca de lo que se encontraban a punto de hacer. Una cosa era robar piel de serpiente africana arbórea por una buena causa, y otra muy distinta era hacerlo sólo con la venganza como único objetivo, estaba rogando que Snape no lo notara esta vez..  
Esperaban a Malfoy. Su venganza no sería gratuita puesto que se estaban arriesgando a no menos que una condena en Azkaban, pero valdría la pena. Harry estaba cansado de ser un mártir y un pusilánime. Luego de este día, Malfoy estaría acabado.  
Draco entró ruidosamente, casi sin mirar alrededor. Las luces de la habitación estaban bajas, y algunas velas diseminadas aquí y allá permitían vislumbrar diversos cuadros en las paredes, y algunos divanes y camas.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres Potter?- dijo Malfoy apenas entró. -Espero que sea importante.  
-Ya te lo dije Draco- replicó Harry. –Estamos aquí sólo para tomar una cerveza de manteca y conversar un rato. Ron y Hermione no se movieron, en sus caras se vislumbraba el desconcierto.  
-Aquí hay algo raro Potter, y si crees que me quedaré un segundo más en este lugar...  
-¡Imperio!  
Malfoy no tuvo tiempo de seguir hablando. Harry había levantado la varita mágica y lo había sometido al maleficio Imperius sin que se diera cuenta. Harry se debatió un instante, consternado acerca de lo que acababa de hacer. El maleficio Imperius era uno de los maleficios imperdonables.  
Draco quería hablar, pero su mandíbula estaba atenazada. Sus ojos revelaban un odio profundo. Los ojos de Harry sin embargo, ya no dudaban, y cierto matiz jocoso asomaba a su cara.  
Hermione intentó hablar.  
-Harry, ten cuidado con lo que haces...  
-Ya es demasiado tarde Hermione, tu también estuviste de acuerdo con esto- dijo Harry.  
Aunque por la cabeza de Harry Potter estaban pasando algunas ideas macabras. "Hermione no conoce todo el plan", se dijo. "Ella nunca hubiera estado de acuerdo".  
Harry hizo un movimiento con la varita, y Malfoy tomó un vaso que se encontraba sobre una mesa cercana. Con un visible esfuerzo, lo levantó hacia su boca y se bebió hasta el último trago del brebaje que contenía.  
-Ahora tendremos una hora para divertirnos, Draco. Hacemos esto por tu bien, para liberarte de esos horribles prejuicios que tienes. Ya nunca llamarás sangre impura a Hermione otra vez.  
Los ojos de Draco se pusieron en blanco. Todo su cuerpo sufrió una convulsión y comenzó a transformarse. El pelo rubio se le oscureció un poco, y comenzó a crecer de forma desmesurada hasta llegar a su espalda, ensortijándose una y otra vez en el camino. Perdió un poco de estatura, mientras que su túnica comenzó a hinchársele a la altura del pecho. Dos grandes protuberancias abultaron su túnica de Hogwarts. Las facciones de Malfoy desaparecieron lentamente dando lugar a una cara femenina y hermosa, con los dientes un poquito salidos.  
Pese a saber lo que sucedería; Harry, Hermione y Ron no salían de su asombro al observar la figura de Hermione repetida frente a ellos, embutida en el uniforme de Slytherin.  
Harry hizo un movimiento con la varita, y Hermione-Malfoy recuperó el control de su cuerpo hasta la cintura, mientras que los pies seguían firmemente clavados en el suelo.  
Draco observó su cuerpo con espanto, mientras que sus manos palpaban desesperadamente a sus nuevos pechos, y a su desaparecida entrepierna.  
-¡Te mataré por esto Potter!- gritó. –¡Mi padre lo sabrá y...!  
Harry hizo un nuevo movimiento con la varita, y Draco volvió a quedar inmóvil.  
-Poción multijugos, Draco. Ya vez que no soy tan malo en Pociones como piensas. Hay algunas cositas que el bastardo de Snape nunca te enseñó.  
El rostro de Harry estaba irreconocible. Por él surcaban por igual el odio, la desesperación, la perversión, y lo macabro. Ron y Hermione temieron que la marca de Voldemort hubiera calado ya demasiado profundo en su alma.  
-Harry- dijeron casi al unísono. –Ya lo asustamos, ha aprendido la lección. Creo que ya es suficiente...  
-No Ron, esto recién empieza. ¿Acaso no vieron que fue lo que le pedí a la habitación multipropósito esta vez?, ¿No se dan cuenta para que está preparada?. ¡Lumos!  
El grito de Harry tuvo su eco en las paredes de la habitación, y una luz difusa permitió ver que era lo que había alrededor. Lo que parecían cuadros eran en realidad fotografías de hombres y mujeres en actitudes obscenas. Algunas parejas solo se insinuaban desnudas desde los cuadros, mientras que muchas otras se movían rítmicamente al latir de las más variadas posiciones sexuales.  
Toda la habitación estaba llena de camas, mientras que de la pared del fondo colgaban instrumentos fálicos de los más variados tamaños. Ron y Hermione no tuvieron tiempo para seguir observando la habitación, pues Harry había hecho otro movimiento con la varita y Malfoy-Hermione se estaba desnudando.  
-¡Harry!, ¡Por favor!- dijo Hermione espantada. Pero lo dijo con poca convicción, sin poder dejar de mirar.  
Ron no dijo nada. Harry lo observó de soslayo mientras Hermione-Malfoy terminaba de desvestirse y afloraban unos grandes pechos, y un monte de Venus apenas salpicado de vegetación. Ambos miraron a la verdadera Hermione. No imaginaban que tuviera tan buen cuerpo debajo de esa túnica anodina. Hermione-Malfoy temblaba ligeramente de ira. No podía sustraerse al maleficio Imperius, y observaba con los ojos llenos de terror a sus tres verdugos. La mirada perdida de los ojos femeninos, y la boca carnosa un poco crispada le daban un aspecto sensual.  
Harry bajó la varita bruscamente y Hermione-Malfoy cayó de bruces, quedando sostenida por sus manos y rodillas, a cuatro patas.  
-No te llamaremos Hermione porque es un insulto a mi compañera y amiga, ni tampoco Malfoy pues nos arruinaría la ilusión de lo que estamos a punto de hacer, así que ¿Cómo podríamos llamarte?, ¡Ah!, ya lo sé... Te llamaré "Perrita". Hoy serás nuestra perrita, Draco. Te daremos una noche que nunca olvidarás...  
Harry hizo un movimiento con la varita, y frunció el ceño. Al parecer controlaría a Malfoy a un nivel superior.  
-Ven aquí "Perrita"- dijo Harry. En el rostro de Hermione-Malfoy hubo una transformación, bajo la voluntad de Harry tomó una mirada de lascivia y de perversión. Los ojos se entrecerraron, y con la respiración agitada comenzó a pasarse la lengua por los labios y las paletas prominentes. Comenzó a moverse a cuatro patas hacia Harry, girando ocasionalmente para elevar el trasero y enseñarles a los tres su ano y su vagina casi lampiña. La cabeza de largos cabellos alborotados giró hacia ellos, y les regaló un guiño de picardía.  
La túnica de Harry se inflamó en su entrepierna producto de una brusca erección. A Ron le ocurrió lo mismo e intentó esconderlo. Harry por el contrario, dejó que Hermione-Malfoy se acercara y le acariciara la abultada entrepierna. Ron observaba con los ojos terriblemente abiertos, mientras que Hermione tenía la mirada perdida, mientras su doble le quitaba la túnica de mago a Harry con sus manos delicadas, dejando al descubierto un tieso pene juvenil, que latía ocasionalmente con el paso de la sangre.  
Hermione-Malfoy aferró el pene de Harry con dulzura, y lo besó tiernamente en el glande. Harry sonrió y dijo:  
-Vamos a ver si Draco tiene algo que decirnos- dicho lo cual, efectuó un nuevo pase con la varita. El rostro de Hermione-Malfoy se desfiguró. Sus hermosos cachetes se pusieron rojos y el pelo ensortijado se alborotaba aún más mientras gritaba. Únicamente su rostro había recuperado la movilidad, el resto del cuerpo seguía moviéndose sensualmente, mientras su mano masturbaba lentamente a Harry. Los carnosos labios de Hermione-Malfoy no paraban de maldecir.  
-¡No puedes hacerme esto Potter!, ¡Lo sabrán todos!, ¡Sabrán que hiciste el maleficio Imperius y terminarás en Azkaban!, ¡No te olvides que yo... Humfff, glubbb...!  
Hermione-Malfoy no pudo seguir hablando pues el pene de Harry penetraba profundamente dentro de su garganta. Harry lo controlaba otra vez y en su rostro, poseído por el maleficio, se reflejaba nuevamente un inmenso placer.  
-Ya basta Harry, por favor...- dijo Hermione. Esta vez su voz temblaba ligeramente, mientras sus labios se abrían y cerraban lentamente con el ritmo su respiración acelerada. Su voz estaba completamente despejada de convencimiento, y su mano se aferraba involuntariamente a su entrepierna.  
Hermione-Malfoy seguía chupando ruidosamente el pene de Harry, se ayudaba con las grandes paletas para morder suavemente la cabeza y luego se tragaba el instrumento por completo con rítmicos y expertos movimientos. Asombrosamente, la doble de Hermione poseía las viejas paletas de la chica, como las tenía antes de que Madam Pomfrey se las achicara. Exceptuando esto, ambas eran idénticas.  
Ron tenía la mirada desencajada. No aprobaba lo que estaba sucediendo, pero por otra parte parecía ser la oportunidad de hacer realidad ciertos pensamientos que ocuparon su mente en húmedas e interminables noches. Harry pareció adivinar los pensamientos de su amigo, pues realizó un nuevo movimiento con la varita y Hermione-Malfoy comenzó a agitar su trasero, invitadoramente, en forma lenta y sensual, sin dejar de chupetear golosamente el miembro de Harry.  
Ron se deshizo rápidamente de su túnica y se colocó detrás de Hermione-Malfoy que todavía estaba en cuatro patas. Apoyó su miembro hinchado contra la vagina que se dilataba invitadoramente, y empujó. Rápidamente, su pene fue devorado por la cuevita caliente y chorreante de Hermione-Malfoy. Ron comenzó a moverse ritmicamente asombrado y febril.  
-¿Tu hiciste eso Harry?. ¿Tu la obligaste a dilatarse y a lubricarse?- preguntó Ron, sin dejar de moverse.  
-No Ron, yo no lo hice. Pero no olvides que éste es un cuerpo de mujer. Debería comportarse como tal.  
Lo interrumpió un profundo gemido de placer, proferido por Hermione-Malfoy. El sonido se oyó ahogado por el miembro de Harry.  
-¡Hey Ron! –dijo Harry sorprendido. -¡Parece que lo estás haciendo bien!.  
Ron seguía bombeando con fuerza, cada vez más profunda y ruidosamente. Sus piernas golpeaban contra los glúteos perfectos y firmes de Hermione, mientras que los grandes pechos de esta se bamboleaban hacia delante y hacia atrás.  
Hermione-Malfoy redobló la furia de sus chupadas. Se hicieron más profundas y violentas, y Harry tomado por sorpresa no pudo evitar la eyaculación. Ayudándose con las manos, Hermione frotó el pene de Harry en cada rítmico impulso, mientras succiona fuertemente tragando cada chorro de semen caliente. Harry se tranquilizó un poco, mientras su miembro se ponía fláccido. Hermione-Malfoy sin embargo no dejaba de succionar hasta la última gota y tragaba estrepitosamente como si estuviera saciando una sed de siglos.  
-Hey Harry- dijo Ron lentamente. –Mira eso.  
Miró en la dirección en la que Ron señalaba, y sus ojos no pudieron creerlo. La verdadera Hermione había levantado su túnica, se había bajado sus bombachitas color rosado, y se frotaba furiosamente el clítoris mientras su cara se contorsionaba de placer.  
-Voy a ayudarla Ron, tu no descuides el control Imperius sobre nuestra "Perrita".  
Harry le sacó el pene semi-flaccido de la boca, y se dirigió hacia la cama donde Hermione se retorcía con sus piernas abiertas. Se acercó despacio, y la desvistió con lentitud. Harry averiguó entonces porqué no se había percatado de que su amiga tenía por lo menos 100 de pechos, aunque la veía todos los días. Apenas levantó su túnica, vio que un corpiño-corset comprimía las grandes tetas de Hermione. Comenzó a desabrocharlo, mientras los gritos de placer de Hermione-Malfoy llenaban la habitación multipropósito, cuando llegaba al orgasmo una y otra vez.  
Ron hacía cada tanto un movimiento sostenido de varita, gritando "¡Orgiasticus!". Eso parecía mantener y prolongar los orgasmos de Hermione-Malfoy. Mantuvo uno durante diez interminables minutos, dando latigazos de placer con su varita, mientras el cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado que estaba penetrando se estremecía una y otra vez. Hermione-Malfoy estaba enloquecida. Gritaba, se pasaba la lengua por los labios, se estrujaba los pechos con las manos...  
Otro gritito proferido con la misma voz, provino desde el lugar en donde se encontraba Harry. Ya había liberado las tetas de la Hermione verdadera, que se mecían y pendulaban mientras Harry le daba largos y profundos besos a los pezones enrojecidos y erectos. Con su mano jugueteaba lentamente en la vagina cada vez más lubricada, alternando los besos en los pechos con profundos y húmedos besos de lengua, a los que Hermione respondía con deleite.  
El miembro de Harry comenzó a endurecerse otra vez, y se enderezó rápidamente. En los ojos de Hermione cruzó una fugaz nota de picardía y agachándose un poco, le dio dos o tres profundas chupadas para lubricarlo y se lo colocó entre los enormes pechos.  
Harry se paró, mientras su amiga continuaba sentada en la cama masajeándole el miembro con sus pechos húmedos de su propia saliva. El glande se asomaba una y otra vez por entre los tiernos senos, y cuando la cabeza del pene de Harry golpeaba el mentón de Hermione, ésta sacaba su lengua y le brindaba unos hábiles lengüetazos.  
-¡Quiero tu leche Ron!- gritó entonces Hermione-Malfoy. Seguía a cuatro patas, pero su espalda se arqueaba como la de una serpiente, mientras empujaba con fuerza para que ni un centímetro del pene de Ron quedase fuera de su ardiente vagina.  
-No te pases Ron- le dijo Harry. –Queremos que siga vivo después de esto.  
-¡Te juro que yo no lo obligué a moverse, ni a decir nada!, ¡Hace cinco minutos que perdí el control del maleficio Imperius!  
-¡Llename la concha de leche caliente, Ron!, ¡Soy Hermione la puta!. ¡Soy una puta y merezco ser cogida y penetrada por ustedes! –gritaba Hermione-Malfoy.  
Harry se cohibió un poco. No quería que se le faltara el respeto a Hermione, pero el no estaba controlándola en ese momento, debía de ser Ron. Últimamente no se estaban llevando bien.  
-¡SOY UNA PUUUTTAAA!  
Los alaridos de Hermione-Malfoy llenaban el ambiente.  
-¡Ya basta Ron!- dijo Harry.  
-¡Te juro que no estoy haciendo nada!- replicó Ron desesperado. -¡Ya cállate puta!- le gritó a Hermione-Malfoy mientras golpeaba fuertemente sus nalgas.  
-¡SI, SOY UNA PUTA!, ¡CACHETEÁ A LA MALA DE HERMIONE!  
Un último orgasmo apocalíptico recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione-Malfoy, los músculos vaginales se contraían estrujando el pene de Ron. Esto lo excitó tanto que bombeó su semen hirviente dentro su vagina, mientras ambos gritaban de placer.  
Por otra parte, los gritos obscenos de Hermione-Malfoy no ofendieron a la verdadera hechicera, que parecía por esos momentos querer corroborar lo que su doble gritaba hacía unos instantes. Había casi arrojado de espaldas a Harry sobre la cama, y devoraba su miembro con movimientos expertos. Una vez lo tuvo bien duro, se sentó con fuerza sobre el mago adolescente, una y otra vez. Cada vez que se sentaba, sus pechos saltaban, y Harry sentía como los jugos de Hermione lo empapaban.  
-Parece que no fue Búlgaro lo único que aprendiste de Viktor...- susurró Harry.  
Hermione se sonrojó pero no se detuvo, y continuó con sus saltos desbocados.  
Ron estaba exhausto en un rincón, y por un instante, Harry se preguntó donde estaría Hermione-Malfoy. No llegó a preguntárselo, que la vio encaramarse por detrás de la verdadera Hermione, masajándo sus pechos, y frotando los propios en la espalda de la chica.  
La escena lésbica fue mucho más de lo que Harry imaginó que sucedería. Se preguntó si el aire de la habitación no tendría algún tipo de afrodisíaco, puesto que ya a estas alturas, ninguno de ellos parecía estar en sus cabales. Decidió no preguntarse tonterías, y dedicarse a disfrutarlo. Agarró el trasero de Hermione con ambas manos, mientras Hermione-Malfoy comenzaba a chupetear los inmensos pechos de la chica, alternando los chupeteos, ofreciendo a chupar a Hermione sus pechos duplicados.  
Ron se incorporó, y al ver como las dos Hermiones se besuqueaban los pechos, dándose profundos besos de lengua de tanto en tanto, recuperó la erección de inmediato.  
Se acercó nuevamente a Hermione-Malfoy, la puso en posición y...  
-Un momento Ron, es mi turno- dijo Harry.  
Se separó de Hermione, y se incorporó de pie en la cama. Las cabezas de las dos Hermiones se encontraban a la altura del pene de Harry, y comenzaron a chuparlo a dúo. Hacían un nido húmedo con sus dos bocas y lenguas, que se rozaban al chupar el miembro cada vez mas duro de Harry. Las dejó hacer un rato, mientras Ron lo miraba expectante.  
La verdadera Hermione se separó de Harry, dejando a Hermione-Malfoy otra vez prendida con la boca al pene de Harry como si la vida se le fuera en eso. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ron y le dijo.  
-Siempre quise hacer esto. Cada vez que peleábamos, te imaginaba poseyéndome, Ron.  
Ron tragó saliva, y se puso aún más colorado (si eso era posible), mientras la cabeza de Hermione bajaba lentamente y comenzaba a lengüetear su pene.  
Harry había colocado otra vez en cuatro patas a Hermione-Malfoy, que se agitaba nerviosa como una verdadera perrita en celo.  
-Ahora voy a darte algo más. Esta vez dolerá un poco, pero te vas a acostumbrar- dijo Harry. –Levantá un poco más la colita "Perrita".  
Hermione-Malfoy levantó su trasero, ofreciendo su ano rosado y pequeño.  
-Ron exploró el otro agujero, así que es justo que a mi me corresponda este. Pero esto no sería una venganza sin un poco de dolor, así que vamos a hacerlo más interesante...  
Las palabras de Harry llamaron la atención de las dos Hermiones. La verdadera se giró para observarlos, y ambas Hermiones quedaron cara a cara.  
-Harry... cuidado- dijo Hermione. –Ese es territorio inexplorado aún...  
Ron se encontraba detrás de la verdadera Hermione, y se estremeció al oírla decir eso, mientras que Harry estaba colocado detrás de la falsa con una sonrisa enigmática.  
Harry levantó la varita y gritó: -¡Enlargius!. Ron lo miró extrañado, pero la Hermione verdadera (que conocía al parecer absolutamente todos los hechizos del mundo), sonrió y se sonrojó un poco.  
Hermione-Malfoy tenía los ojos cerrados, y una expresión expectante en la cara, de manera que no podía ver lo que sucedía a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, Ron y Hermione que ya habían comenzado a moverse al ritmo del sexo, no apartaron sus ojos de la pareja que tenían enfrente.  
Bajo el efecto del hechizo, el miembro de Harry comenzó a crecer y a engrosarse, llegando a alcanzar un largo que sobrepasaba los treinta centímetros. Mientras masajeaba su monstruoso pene, con la otra mano comenzó a frotar la vagina de la falsa Hermione, que chorreaba y latía, roja e hinchada. Con sus jugos embadurnó el ano que se dilataba invitadoramente.  
Apoyó la gran cabeza en la entrada de la estrecha abertura y empujó.  
El rostro de Hermione-Malfoy se contorsionó en una mueca de dolor y placer, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mientras profería un alarido incontenible. El pene de Harry desfloraba el ano ahora enrojecido y palpitante, mientras se abría paso con dificultad en los estrujones de los esfínteres de la chica. Ella se mordía el labio inferior, mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, pero poco a poco, los gemidos se convertían en profundos suspiros, y el cuerpo inmóvil hacía unos instantes comenzaba a moverse para acompañar los poderosos envites del miembro que recorría su culo.  
Hermione le hizo una seña a Ron, que sacó su pene empapado de la cueva de la chica, y lo introdujo casi sin esfuerzo en su ano. Ron miraba pasmado como su miembro entraba y salía una y otra vez, y los gemidos de dos Hermiones perdiendo su virginidad anal a la vez, amenazaban con obligarlo a correrse de inmediato. Sin embargo se controló, y al mirar hacia delante, observó como las dos chicas comenzaban a darse profundos besos de lengua.  
La verdadera Hermione se introducía dos dedos en la vagina, masajeándo su clítoris ocasionalmente. Aunque la falsa, parecía no tener suficiente. Había manoteado uno de los instrumentos fálicos que colgaban en las paredes (una réplica de gran tamaño), y se lo introducía con violencia en la vagina, mientras Harry no dejaba de bombear por detrás con su miembro mágicamente aumentado.  
Los gigantescos pechos de las Hermiones se movían rítmicamente, y eran masajeados por detrás por ambos chicos, los gemidos de los cuatro se entremezclaban en el aire, esparciendo las notas de una orgía sinfónica.  
Alcanzaron el orgasmo al unísono. Ron se introdujo con violencia en el ano de Hermione, mientras la chica se penetraba profundamente con sus dedos. Harry hizo desaparecer por completo el enorme miembro dentro del culo de Hermione-Malfoy, lo que la excitó tanto, que empujó el consolador hasta el fondo de su vagina.  
Un grito sostenido surgió de las cuatro gargantas, y los rectos de ambas chicas fueron inundados de semen, mientras sus propios jugos no paraban de escurrirse por sus piernas.  
Descansaron unos minutos y se levantaron. La hora estaba a punto de cumplirse, así que Harry retiró su pene del ano aún latiente de Hermione-Malfoy, y comenzó a vestirse.  
Todos se incorporaron, excepto la falsa Hermione, que se estremecía de placer, sin dejar de introducirse el consolador. Le quitaron el instrumento y entre los tres le colocaron su antigua túnica, y esperaron a que pase el efecto de la poción multijugos.  
Lentamente, el rostro de Hermione desapareció, junto con los pechos y el largo cabello, y unos segundos más tarde Draco Malfoy había recuperado su forma original. Se incorporó en la cama, pero al sentarse profirió un leve quejido de dolor. Se levantó con esfuerzo, y se dirigió rengueando hacia la puerta sin proferir palabra.  
Les dirigió una última mirada. En su rostro no podía adivinarse ningún tipo de emoción. Miró uno a uno a Harry que ya se encontraba vestido, y poseía un indisimulable bulto entre sus piernas; y a Ron y Hermione que aún estaba desnudos. Ron demostraba con su desnudez que los Weasley eran totalmente pelirrojos, mientras que Hermione cerraba las piernas para impedir que el semen de Ron continuara resbalando desde su ano hasta el suelo.  
Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación atropelladamente.  
Hermione miró a sus amigos con expresión preocupada.  
-¿Crees que nos delatará Harry?- preguntó.  
La pregunta de Harry la descolocó.  
-¿Cuántas dosis de poción multijugo habías preparado, Hermione?  
-Preparé un caldero completo, y llené las dos botellas de cerveza de manteca que están sobre aquella mesa.  
-¡Las botellas!- gritó Ron.  
-¿Qué pasa con las botellas?- preguntó Hermione.  
-¡Han desaparecido!.

Al otro día, mientras que se hallaban en la sala común, charlaban en voz baja, observando a la mesa de Slytherin.  
-Parece que Malfoy no nos delató- dijo Harry.  
-Y también parece que aún tiene dificultades para sentarse- dijo Ron con sorna.  
Hermione se rió con una corta carcajada y sus pechos se bambolearon al ritmo de la risa. Había decidido no volver a usar el corset, y todos los varones de la mesa de Gryffindor tenían dificultades para esquivar la mirada, y meterse la comida en la boca.  
-Bueno, él no es el único que se llevó un souvenir de ésta aventura. Aún no he logrado que vuelva a su tamaño normal.- dijo Harry apesadumbrado.  
-No importa- dijo Hermione. –Un rumor más que engrosará la leyenda del gran Harry Potter, ¿o porqué no Harry "El Dotado" Potter?  
-Ya basta Hermione- dijo Harry.  
-No te enojes- replicó Hermione. –Sabes que soy tu amiga y no lo digo con mala intención.  
Tomó las manos de Harry entre las suyas y las estrechó. Harry sonrió un poco, y se dio cuenta que su amiga le había pasado un papel durante el apretón.  
Lo leyó rápidamente: "Esta noche. Misma hora, mismo lugar"  
-He invitado a Cho. Tiene mucho interés en comprobar tus nuevas "aptitudes"- susurró Hermione.  
Harry levantó la mirada, y vio que Hermione le estaba haciendo un guiño. Con el rabillo del ojo vio como Cho Chang le hacía una caída de párpados desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Una mano recorrió fugazmente su entrepierna, que comenzó a abultarse y abultarse, Harry temió que nunca parara de crecer...


End file.
